Alisa (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Female *'First Meeting:' "My name is Alisa. I'm so very happy to meet you!" *'Morning:' "Good morning. Nice to see you." *'Afternoon:' "Hello. Have you given thanks to the Harvest Goddess yet?" *'Evening:' "Good evening. I feel that the Harvest Goddess will appear tonight." 'Chat' Male *'Summer:' "It's very hot today. I hope this spring keeps the Harvest Goddess cool." Female *'When gifting the Sun Stone:' "Wow, thank you for all your kindness! That's right, player. I heard you were looking for special stones. I found one while I was taking a walk the other day. Please take it with you if you like." *'Summer:' "The church looks especially grand during this season." *'Fall: '"I hope the spring doesn't become dirty with all of the falling leaves." *'Winter:' "Winter is a harsh season, but the Harvest Goddess will guide us through it." *'Day after a typhoon:' "Yesterday, a church window was broken and it caused quite a commotion." *'Day after a snowstorm:' "I was glad I was inside the church yesterday during that terrible blizzard." *'When shown a liked animal:' "It's so cute! You have a wonderful pet, player." *'When shown a disliked animal:' "Oh..um...I guess the Harvest Goddess loves all animals." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Are you getting married? That's wonderful." *'After you are married:' "Nothing is more wonderful than living with someone you love." *'Giving a birthday gift:' "Happy Birthday to you. May the Harvest Goddess give you her blessings." 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Ice cream! You're a great friend. Thank you very much. ♥" *'Loved:' "This is wonderful. Thank you very much for this gift." *'Liked: '"I really like this. Thank you very much." *'Neutral:' "Thank you. May you be blessed by the Harvest Goddess, player." *'Disliked: '"Oh...uh... I suppose it's the thought that counts, right?" *'Hated:' "I'm sorry, but I would appreciate it if you would not give this to me again." *'Birthday Gift (Favorite):' "Ice cream! You have made this the best birthday I have ever had!" *'Declines a gift:' "I'm sorry. I cannot accept that." 'Heart Lines' Male Female *'0-1 Hearts:' "I have lived under Nathan's guidance since I was very little." *'2-3 Hearts:' "Nathan says that the Harvest Goddess lives in the spring outside of the church." *'4-5 Hearts:' "Nathan created the beautiful Harvest Goddess statue all by himself." *'6 Hearts:' "The Harvest Goddess once saved Nathan from a terrible illness. Isn't that amazing?" *'7 Hearts:' "I'm alive today thanks to the Harvest Goddess. I am so grateful to her." *'8-9 Hearts:' "Player, I am very happy that you come to church regularly." *'10 Hearts:' "I have an easy time talking to you. It must be because we're almost the same age." 'Festivals' *'You lose:' "You may not have won, but in the eyes of the Harvest Goddess, we are all winners." New Years Day: *"Hello, player. I hope that we have another great year this year." Crop Festival: *"Were you able to harvest any good crops?" *'You enter and win:' "Congratulations! I knew you could do it. You have my respect, player." *'You do not enter:' "I assumed you would enter something of yours, player." Cat Festival: *"I heard that you were participating. Good luck." Dog Festival: *"I heard that you were participating. Good luck." *'You lose:' "That was very close, player. Maybe you'll win next year." *'You win:' "Congratulations! You're really amazing!" Rice Festival: *"I came because I heard we get to eat some tasty rice dishes. I can't wait." Snow Festival: *"Are we going to make a snowman together? That would be really fun!" *'6 Hearts (or more):' "This is so exciting! I can't wait to begin." Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes